Various carboxyalkyl peptides possessing angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity are disclosed by Patchett et al. in European Patent Application No. 12,401 and by Petrillo et al. in European Patent Application No. 52991.
Various carboxy alkanoyl amino and imino acids possessing angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity are disclosed by Cushman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,511 and Ondetti et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,789.
Mercaptoacyl and acylmercaptoacyl derivatives of proline and substituted prolines are known to be useful hypotensive agents due to their angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity. Ondetti, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,776 disclose such compounds wherein the proline ring is unsubstituted or substituted by an alkyl or hydroxy group. Ondetti et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,935 disclose such compounds wherein the proline ring is substituted with one or more halogens. Ondetti, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,906 disclose such compounds wherein the proline ring is substituted by various ethers and thioethers. Krapcho in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,359 disclose such compounds wherein the proline ring has a carbamoyloxy substituent. Krapcho in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,697 discloses compounds wherein the proline ring has a diether, dithioether, ketal or thioketal substituent in the 4-position. Krapcho in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,905 discloses such compounds wherein the proline ring has a cycloalkyl, phenyl, or phenyl-lower alkylene substituent. Ondetti in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,113 discloses such compounds wherein the proline has a keto substituent in the 4-position. Krapcho et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,461 disclose such compounds wherein the proline has an imido, amido, or amino substituent in the 4-position. Petrillo et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,033 disclose such compounds wherein the proline has an azido substituent in the 4-position. Suh et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,761 disclose that mercaptoacyl and acylmercaptoacyl derivatives of various N-substituted amino acids also possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.
Mercaptoacyl derivatives of dihydroisoindole carboxylic acids and tetrahydroisoquinoline carboxylic acids are disclosed as being useful hypotensive agents by Ondetti et al. in U.S. Ser. No. 69,031, filed Aug. 23, 1979. These mercaptoacyl tetrahydroisoquinoline compounds are also disclosed by Portlock in U.K. Application No. 2,048,863 and by Hayashi et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,751.
Mercaptoacyl and acylmercaptoacyl derivatives of various dipeptides are disclosed as possessing angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity by Sawayama et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,883 and by Ondetti et al. in South African Pat. No. 80/1527.
Petrillo in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,201 discloses that various esters of phosphinylalkanoyl proline and substituted proline possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.